


Flowers, On Reflection

by Kalira



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Alice listens and learns about the Roses - and the other Flowers in the process.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Flowers, On Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> A work from [](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rthstewart**](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/)'s Three Sentence Ficathon (2020). Presented here unedited.
> 
> Prompt: [Alice in Wonderland, any, roses](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6657936#cmt6759056)

"They're terrible gossips, you know!" say the daisies with a titter.

"They're such _snobs_!" say the irises with a sniff.

"They're so self-centred. . ." say the sunflowers, faces turned away.

"They're sickly, delicate things." say the orchids from their sheltered bed.

"They're reserved and unreadable." say the lilies, looking amongst themselves.

Alice frowns and reaches out to the velvety roses, and listens to them, their voices as soft as their petals and ever-sweet as they sing of love and longing and loss.


End file.
